Piracy of such dispensers is a major problem, in particular in the field of perfumery. In addition to pure and simple piracy, tampering is another way of infringing the rights of the manufacture or of the initial creator. One type of tampering that is now common consists in removing the dispenser so as to recover either the reservoir and/or the dispenser member, or the fluid, specifically a perfume. Then, the reservoir can be filled with another fluid that does not correspond to the fluid of the reservoir, or similarly the genuine fluid can be packaged in another reservoir possibly with another dispenser member. Either way, it is necessary to remove the dispenser, and in particular to remove the pump or the valve, i.e. to remove the dispenser from the reservoir.
Generally, the pump or valve is fastened on or in a neck, formed by the reservoir, by fastener means, e.g. in the form of a fastener ring.